


The Only Temple I Have Ever Been To (podfic)

by bookmarc



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Hermann Gottlieb, Asexuality Spectrum, Demi Hermann, Demisexuality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmarc/pseuds/bookmarc
Summary: Hermann Gottlieb has never been interested in what another person had in their pants.Until Newton Geiszler, his boyfriend of three months.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Temple I Have Been To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652299) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 




End file.
